Must love Speed
by cariangelus
Summary: Twins Naruto and Niraya move to Konoha Japan from the USA, they have to face many trials from dealing with family to new school to new love interest and their old lives, on top of everything the one thing that brings them joy has be banned from them.


MUST LOVE SPEED  
>Chapter one<p>

NOTE: Naruto, Niraya and anyone they greet as family members speak English, however Sasuke speaks it and some understand it only when it is written. Also they speak other languages. This is all English when another language is being spoken it will be written above still this is in English.

Naruto and Niraya Namikaze are 16 year old twins who have just moved to Konoha, Japan from Los Angeles, CA USA, because their father who was the ambassador, has retired due to the fact his father-in-law is on his death bed, and because his only heirs Naruto and Niraya are still too young, Minato has been named to take control of Uzumaki Inc. Until such time the twins can handle the company.

Therefore at the end of August they all moved back, away from their friends, their home and the life they have known, but the only thing they are happy about is that they are close to where their mother is buried, who passed away from breast cancer last year.

They will start school at Konoha Private school, they were still trying to decide what last name to take, Naruto decided to take his mother's out of respect for her and his grandfather, Niraya stayed with her fathers. They settled into their home, their grandfather Jiraiya was living with them, because if they left him back in the USA they would be getting calls from jail several times a month.

Both kids had motorcycles Naruto's was orange and black and Niraya was red and black both had a fox on them. Monday morning they both rode their bikes to school, however Naruto stop at a bakery to get them something to eat while Niraya went ahead to get them a place to park. She got one closest to the school when a black SUV almost ran her over, it backed up and parked in the spot across from her, four people from the SUV and approached her.

(In Japanese)  
>The only female of the group who was a red hair asked her "who the hell do you think are?"<p>

Niraya took off her helmet, she had long darker red hair, she stood 5-7, with violet colour eyes, with a tanned complexion, she was medium built with great muscle tone, and then she took her one ear phone out of her ears (red ones) she looked at the four people who stood before her. A black haired boy, the pale complexion, beautiful dark blue almost black eyes (you could see the colour when the sun shined on them) and these nice pink lips, he was kind of cute, but looked like a girl, beside him stood the red hair (not like her colour look store bought) who was just plain ugly with her red rimmed glasses who does that anymore. Next was a blonde hair boy (pale blonde almost white) with shark like teeth, nice grey eyes who kept looking at her like she was his next meal, and then this big orange hair boy who reminded her of a friend back home.

The ugly red haired spoke again "Just you the hell do you think you are?"

Niraya turned her attention back to the ugly red haired "why?"

"Why, because you took Sasuke's spot that's why."

Niraya got off her bike and looked around she did not see any sign that gave notice that the spot belonged to a person. Before she could respond Naruto pulled put behind them making all four persons move to the side walk. Naruto got off his bike and took off his helmet, Sasuke eyes which have never done that before took in the sight before him the guy was blonde, but not blonde like his friend sunshine blonde, with ocean blue eyes was 6-feet, with from what Sasuke could tell very tone and muscle, he was just fit.

(Speaking in English)

"Let's go we have to eat, change and get to the dean's office"

"But they were arguing with me over a parking spot"

He looked over at the four people standing on the side walk, and looked back at his sister.

"Really Ni we just got here, don't start fighting, let's go, plus we have to find out if our helmets will fit in these lockers they have here."

They both placed their headphones back in their ears and walked away. Sasuke was the only one who understood English, but his friends were wondering what they had said, Sasuke was watching the blonde walk away with a fascination, and thinking that it was going to be a great year.

They ate while they walked, they entered the school found the washrooms changed into their uniforms since they came in their biker outfit, black leather, Niraya with a red strip on the sides, and Naruto with an orange strip on the side. And walk to the Deans office, they were told to wait. The door to the Deans office opened.

(In English)  
>"So you brats are here now"<p>

They looked up

"Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said

"you still call me that you brat"

"you still call me that"

"humph come in" "and Shizune when the class rep arrives just send him in." She turned and walked in and closed the door.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, you know the pervy one is back too right." Naruto said

"The pervy one?"

"He is talking about Grandpa Jiraiya" said Niraya

"Oh yes I heard that old pervert was back, so while you are both here you know that there is a dress code and I mean uniform, no adding or subtracting from it, and no fighting Ni (and don't roll your eyes at me) and this comes from all of us no racing."

"What"

"Four car's was it, broken bones was it"

There was a knock on the door before they could continue

"Come in"

And in walks in the black hair boy from this morning.

"You, what the hell is he doing here Tsunade-sama," said the red hair

"So you have met Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes, but I did not catch his name, but now my fits would like to know his face"

"Niraya what did I say about fighting" said Tsunade

"But"

"Ni" -Naruto said

" Fine"

"Sasuke is here as your class representative and will show you around the school today both of you are in all the same classes except for gym". Said Tsunade

"Out of all the people why did it have to be the duck butt boy," said Niraya

Sasuke was about to responded her when Tsunade asked

"What did you say"

"Nothing"

"I am warning both of you no fighting, or both you will be sent to military school."

Naruto rolled his eyes and asked when he could leave.

"Naruto, it will not be one in the USA, but in the darkness, coldest place I could find."

"Alright I'll behave"

"You may go"

"Oh don't forget to come to the house sometime to see the old man I sure he would love to see you"

"GET OUT"

When they left she smiled and said those two would be the death of her, but she was glad they were here..

"Oh I am happy we get to see her everyday"

"I am not"

"Why"

"That old hag, remember that time when I called her that to her face she gave me a flick on my forehead, I had a headache for weeks, just thinking about it gives me one"

"Yeah, I remember that, that was scary, but you know what really piss me off"

"You mean besides everything"

"Yeah oh shut up, that they put restrictions on us, and on top of that now I have to walk behind duck butt boy"

"What is with that name?"

"The back of his hair looks like the behind of a duck"

"Ni what did Tsunade just say no fighting"

"It's not like duck butt boy understand what I'm saying."

"Humph, but I do understand dobe," Sasuke said as he stopped and looked back

Niraya looked shock and Naruto had a smile on his face. Sasuke's heart made this leap, he shook his head then said

"I understand English perfectly well, Dobe"

"What the hell did you just call me"

"It' just mean dead last"

"Who the fuck are you calling dead last, you fucking duck butt boy"

"Ni no fighting"

(In Spanish)

"Fine, but I am telling you I want to kick that duck butt boy's head in."

"Fine, but not on school grounds"

Sasuke did not understand Spanish, but with that evil smile on Niraya's face he knew it was not good what they just said, to him anyways.

They continued in silence to the classroom. Sasuke open the door and walk straight to his sit by the blonde shark teeth boy, who was staring at them with interest, as was the rest of the class. Now staring at the new students

"Welcome , class we have new student" he said then he looked up.

"Uncle Iruka !" They both said and ran and gave him a long hug

"Hi guys how are the both of you"

"We are good," they said at the same time

"I see you both are smiling especially you Naruto"

And with that Naruto gave a wider smile and hug Iruka, and again Sasuke thought he would just pass out, and the sight of Naruto's smile which was genuine.

"Teacher's pet"

"Shut up"

"Still the same I see"

"Nothing has really changed beside the whole continent thing."

Then this pink head girl with green eyes with the biggest forehead that either of them has ever seen raised her hand and asked

"Iruka sensei, who are they?"

"Oh I apologize, please introduce yourselves."

" Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Iruka looked at Naruto with a questioning face.

"Hi, my name is Niraya Namikaze"

Iruka was now looking at both them like what are you two up too.

Ah so he is the heir to the Uzumaki Empire and she is the daughter of the newly retired ambassador, who just took the position as CEO of the Uzumaki Empire, so that they know each other. But how do they know Iruka and why did they call him uncle, Sasuke thought, now he was really interest in them (but mostly the boy)and so the rest of the class, it was good to have fresh blood to make things interesting.

"Ok you two can take the empty sit in the back."

Before going to her sit Niraya turned back and said "by the Uncle Iruka I hear congratulations is in order" she had a playful smile on her lips, which shark boy found sex as did several boys in the class. Naruto took his sit and shook his head.

Iruka turned red, "Take your sit Niraya." This is going to be a long year with her around he thought.

And she laughed, but hers was different not like Naruto, her's was light with a hint of wickedness, where his was like a summer breezes warm and friendly. Sasuke thought I wonder what they are to each other; I think they are family, step-sibling or cousins.

The first two classes were uneventful; they were going to catch up with Iruka after school. At lunch Naruto had gotten his lunch and was wait for Niraya to get her's, he was sitting at a table near the window in the far corner of the Cafeteria , he was listening to music and checking his text messages, he was smiling at a message he got from one of his friends back home, when a tray slammed down in front of him, at first he thought it was Niraya he was about to ask her what happened, then he raised his head to see the four faces from this morning including Sasuke who was wondering what he would say, cause unlike the red hair he is the calm one.

"Can I help?" he spoke in English knowing that only Sasuke would understand what he was saying. All eyes were on them by this point.

"Humph, this is our table" he replied. Naruto looked around, the table on his side and the opposite side including the sits and saw no names, at that moment Naruto got a text he read and was pissed.

"Excuse, you are sitting in our sits," the red head said

He spoke in English

"What is with you people, are your names in ink that only you can see, first the parking lot and now this table. Are you trying to test us to see if we will be like little bitches and bow down to you? Because I don't give a fuck who you are, if you keep pissing me off, I don't care about what they will do to me or where that will send me next, I will enjoy kicking your arrogant, smug ass."

Naruto never blinked when he said that his eyes even was charging colour to a dark blue. Niraya came up behind the red head and pushed her out of the way so she could sit she gave a questioning look to her brother, he sat and passed her his phone, she read the text "Motherfucker" she said in Spanish  
>Then she turn to the four, "do me a favour and step the fuck away from us before I kick your ass and if I end up in some nunnery it would be so worth it" in English.<p>

Sasuke could see that she meant it her eyes were turning black, whatever that text said it was not good news, he told his friend to move away, neither Naruto nor Niraya moved their eyes off of them until they were a good distance form their table. Niraya lean over and asked if he was ok. She got up and went to sit beside him and kissed him on the cheek, both their eyes returned to their normal colour. Everyone was now staring at them wondering what happen between them and Sasuke that he back down.

And boy with shaggy hair was laughing, "Oh this is going to be a great year, those two will bring entertainment to this place. I don't think class will be boring anymore."

"I am wondering what that freak of a red head and blonde said to Sasuke-kun to make him move away that is his sit, I am going to talk to them" the pink head billboard forehead said.

"I can't believe that motherfucker, who the fuck does he think he is?" She said in Spanish

Naruto looked like he was going to cry, he looked like someone died. Niraya took his phone, and text the person back that he was nothing but a dick and if he ever comes close to her brother she would rip his dick off

The pink haired girl walk up to their table, "I would like to know what you said to Sasuke-kun , and also just so know this is his table"

Niraya stood up and faced the girl standing before her, "First of all it's our first day, so how would we know that you people piss on your parking lots and tables to mark your territory , second really cotton candy head, with your billboard forehead you really want to take me on for some guy who's back of the head looks like a duck butt. If you two had children I would pity them cause they would get so many jokes, now get out of my face before I do something that I have been die to do since in walk into this hell." In Japanese

Everyone in the cafeteria heard what she said, and was shock, the red head who did not even like Niraya was laugh at Sakura, Sasuke was not even paying attention to them his eyes was on Naruto. Sakura could not respond she has never met anyone so rude, she and Ino went at it but this girl was on a whole another level.

"Niraya, eat your lunch so we can get out of here."

"Listen, I am not interested in some guy who looks prettier than most girls, (saying that she was eyeing Sakura hard-meaning you) so if you like him by all mean do your thing, but don't come up to me trying to impress him, because all you will get is my sharp tongue and if you piss me off to a point I will just have to beat the shit out of you for you to understand."

Sakura saw in the girls eyes that she would beat her close to death, if she wanted to, she backed away and went back to her table, Sasuke had to smile these two are definitely different, they don't care who you are or what your class they will tell how it is, regardless. He had a feeling they both just wanted to get out here. Shikamaru was also looking at the two people with more interest, they living by their own rules, and did not care what people thought about them, he like them. He like her she was the first girl that did not fall for Sasuke's looks, and she spoke her mind, she was a bit to violence for him, but he still like her, and she talk too much.

They finish their lunch and walked outside all eyes was on them, Niraya was about to say something, when Naruto pulled her outside. She started laughing then apologized to him, but he put a smile on his face because he knew he she was fire. He looked up and saw Iruka sensei, walking towards them with a silver hair man.

"Yo, where is the smile I heard you two had?"

"Uncle Kakashi" Niraya said with a big smile and she hugged him

"hey young pervy" Naruto said

"Hey I am a teacher, you have to respect me"

"Really, it does not stop you from being a perv now does it"

"Ah uncle don't mind him he just got dumped via text."

Iruka went up to Naruto and hugged him and told him that it would be ok. Kakashi being who he is said.

"Even though he got dump via text which by the way is so sad, should that give him any right, to be rude to me, and not happy to see me like when he saw you"

Niraya standing close to Kakashi elbow him in the stomach, people who were around or watch from the cafeteria window was wondering who the hell is this girl, she just elbow a teacher in the stomach.

"You know I am a teacher at this school right"

"Yeah and you probably don't teach anyone, you probably let the student read their textbook and answer question while you read your dirty books."

Before it want any further,

"Kakashi you are right, I should have seen this coming, I mean I am here right, I can't expect the relationship to last, I am sorry," and with that he gave him a hug, and tried to give his biggest smile.

"Ok I will accept the hug but not the smile because that was fake."

With that he got a double slap upside his head one by Iruka and the other by Niraya. The bell rang and Kakashi in pain held on to his head and stomach, as they head back into the cafeteria

"I will remember this Niraya. You too Iruka"

"I hope you do, I mean with you age and all," with that she smiled her wicked smile.

Which Shika liked to see, Sasuke was waiting for them, to bring them to their next class which neither was looking forward too, they said goodbye to Iruka and Kakashi and that they would see them after school. They walk to their next class in silence. Niraya was worried about her brother, knowing he was making her worrier, he stop and hugged her and told her he would be fine. Sasuke did not notice this.

They got to the class which was the same as this morning, but it was time for social studies and in that class they could use their laptops. And Niraya got an idea how she could get her brother in a better mood. She looked up places where they could race, even though she knew they were not allowed, because of what they did back home, but she also knew this was the only way to see her brother smile again. She found this place right outside the city limit, she emailed him the site and added in the message {Want to race, Yellow Fox,} with a devil smile.

Naruto was lost in thought, when she hit, he looked at her and she pointed to his message icon, he opened it and read it, then he turned to look at her, and she shook her head yes. He sent a reply {you are so on Red Fox.} The person behind them notices the email, and could read English.

{2nite after visit.}

{What about the prev}

{Like he would notice, we will just go and buy him a magazine, And before you ask, we will just say we are meeting up with people (different people) and we are going to hang out with them, and need the car's cause we don't know what the weather will be like at night.}

{Alright, I am there, thanks Red Fox}

{No, problem we are orange together always}

Naruto smiled, and was in a better mood after that, whenever he is down just say let's race and he is all better. Sasuke turn to see that Naruto was now smiling, he did not know what put him in a bad mood, but he was happy to see that he was in a better mood. He wondered what she said to put him in a better mood. For the rest of the day they were both is a better mood, they had their plan.

After the last bell of the day rang they went to see Iruka and Kakashi and caught up on what has been going on in their lives, that whole time all they could think was getting behind the wheel of their car's and just speeding to nowhere. At 4:30 pm they said their goodbyes. They stop at and store to buy the magazine for Jiraiya. When they got back home they gave him the magazine he had the perverted grin and he disappeared. They both looked at each other and started laughing; they went to their rooms to change. Niraya called their father to tell that they were going out to eat with some new friends they today at school; he said it was fine and that they had to be home by curfew which was 10 pm.

Naruto got into a black and yellow painted car and Niraya got into a red and black both had orange fox with red eyes painted on the hood. They programmed their destination into their GSP and drove the speed limit. When the got to their destination they both got out of their respective car and looked at the land before them it was flat, perfect for racing. Behind them there were trees.

She turned to him "are you ready yellow"

He smiled his bright smile "ready red"

"So how far?"

"Huh I say 50 at first, since we don't the land"

"Alright winner gets their homework done for a week in their worst subject."

"You are so on."

They both shook on it.

"Ok it's now 6pm at 6:03 we start"

They both got back into their car, Naruto put on Eminem ft. Lil Wayne -no love and Niraya had pink-raise your glass. When it change to 6:03 they both took off, they race each other five times and tied each time. When they stopped and got out of their cars they were just laughing and Naruto hugged his sister.

"Thank you Red, you are the best sister ever."

"Yeah and never forget that, you welcome Yellow. You know I like to see when you smile, now let's get home."

Hidden in the trees there was a group of eight people watching the two raceing.

"So what did you guys think? Can they drive?" Said the boy with his hair in a ponytail that look like a pineapple

"That was impressive, but I wonder if they were trying to beat each other or just having fun?" Said the boy with long hair brown and gray eyes

"Well, we should put them to the test, they should race each one of us before we invite them to join." Said the red head with green eyes.

They tried to sneak into the house, and almost started to breathe until they heard.

"Naruto, Niraya" their father called.

They stayed quiet.

"In here now" he said

"Shit." They both said

They walked into the living room to find their father standing by the fire place and Jiraiya on one of the couches looking like a red tomato, Naruto was about to laugh when he dad gave him a look. Niraya took a sit on the couch opposite to Jiraiya, close to the door way and Naruto took a sit on the arm of the chair next to his sister.

"What have you two been up too?" Minato said

"Dad, I told you we had plans with people from school." Niraya said

"Really, and what are their names?" Minato said

"Names" Niraya said

"Yes ,the names of the people you both spent time with tonight" Minato said

Shit we never got names of anyone in school well except duck butt boy but I would not use him. Niraya thought

And Naruto was trying to remember and name of anyone he met today, be he can't remember meeting anyone except that black haired boy, duck butt boy, shit I can't say that's his name.

"Don't bother coming up with made up ones either. The fact that you gave your grandfather that magazine and that Niraya called to say you both were going out in separate cars gave you two away."

"So, if you knew why you would allow us, so you are in the wrong too". Niraya said

"Yeah, and plus it's not like we were racing anyone we were racing each other away from people." Naruto said

"You still disobeyed the family; we said no more racing regardless of who it's against. So your punishment for the next two week will be a car will pick you up from here and drop you off at school then pick you up when school is done. Also you will go to see Tsunade-sama in her office first thing in the morning."

"What the fact you are treating us like prisoner was not enough, now you are sending us to see her." Naruto said

"Look at your grandfather; he could have had a heart attack"

"Dad that just disgusting, plus he looks happy look at him." Niraya said

He had this big smile on his face, one of his pervy smiles.

"I will never sleep again after this image." Naruto said

"I fear none of us will; now your driver will here at 7:15 am and your grandmother will expect you by 7:45 am."

"Fine"

"Whatever" Niraya said.

When they were in the hallway near their room away from their father Naruto said.

"I don't care what the hell happens to me I am not going to see that woman, my whole body is already shaking"

"I am with you on that, we avoid her until she comes and gets us" Said Niraya

"Right, everyone she send we ditch them" Naruto said

"And above all" Niraya said

"We stick together" they both said.


End file.
